geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
BFDI 0 : Unnamed Episode
Note : this is not made by rick, this is some sorta fan fiction sorta thing, like a uhh fan story, enjoy. The Intro Hey, i'm rick, a average run of the mill 23 year old British boy, I wanna tell you this story on how I found a lost episode of BFDI, Lets start with the origins Origins in 2011 a man named "Brian" hijacked jacknjellify's pc and grabbed all of bfdi's flash files down to the very start, and grabbed the entire asset library, he then made a very strange episode and posted it to youtube under the username "Brain012" on November 23rd 2011, 1 day later, it got token down along with his channel, luckily he burned it to a dvd and shipped it to the U.K, where I found it... The Finding I was heading to the dump when I arrived there was a dvd in a box, it said "DVD's", I brought it back home and played it on my PC, it was a folder Containing 2 files, a .txt called "012", witch said "missing file" and a .avi file called "BFDI0" I played the file and it started... The Episode The episode started with a JNJ logo, but it had a burning orange tint on it and it had a firey background, but it was realistic fire, not firey himself, and then it started with Match and Pencil, it looked like 1A, but then Match said this "Flower deserves it", Pencil then said "Yeah", and then it shows flower in a transparent orange box, it had a spike ceiling slowly going down, it played up until it touched flower, then it shows bubble and leafy, Flowers can be heard screaming in pain and agony, bubble said "Flower is gonna get it and she did get it" and then needle flew and popped bubble, but it had blood, normal cartoon blood, but then static appeared for 1 minute, I sped up the footage by 2x, 30 seconds later 60 / 2 = 30 by the way, it showed the same box but slightly realistic blood was leaking out, the spikes were embedded into the ground, I knew what happened, flower died, then eraser walked up to it and chanted some reverse words, he said in reverse "All hail the minions from below, we chant and enchant our hope and spirit into letting here down, dear minions from below, we hope and believe the spirit of below" he said it 2 times once it was done, it showed a close up of eraser, he was also in that burning orange tint with blood on top, the blood slowly fell and dripped, after 15 seconds, he vanished and it showed the tlc, burning on fire, while firey was standing by it, with match in hand, ice cube was melting and teardrop was boiling away, once ice cube fully melted, the same close up appeared but eraser was faceless, and there was more blood there and it was a bit more realistic, another 15 seconds passed and it glitched, and the episode ended with a voting screen for eliminating the contestants were in follow, "Death" "is" "here" "Flower", all except flower were pictures of dead contestants like woody, blocky, and pin, flower's icon was nothing but a red background, the episode ended with the same close up, but it eraser was fully covered by realistic blood, not hyper, but ultra. Ending I then broke the disc and lived normally after, the end. Category:Lost Episodes Category:BFDI Category:Internet Category:Object Shows